Communications equipment and units are known. Many of these communications units are now battery powered. With the emphasis on size and weight of the communications units and thus batteries, together with the desire for extended battery life, manufacturers of the wireless communications units have been using battery technologies and sizes that place an upper limit on peak current capabilities. At the same time more features, such as color displays and others requiring additional processing capacity, are being demanded.
The emphasis on battery life has resulted in most if not all manufacturers disabling any power consuming functionality unless it is deemed to be required or essential. Still peak current values may be dangerously close or over reasonable limits for the present battery technologies and sizes that are being used for some current generation wireless communications units.
Clearly a need exists for apparatus and methods that can advantageously reduce peak current levels without adversely impacting user satisfaction with wireless communications units.